Sam is PHOENIX! Part 2
by comicbookfan23
Summary: This is the concluding part to my Wincest/Phoenix saga "Sam is PHOENIX!" but fear not, I'm going to right the next saga "Sam is DARK PHOENIX!" afterwards. It'll have plenty of hot action, sacrifice, loss and most of all, love. Oh I can't wait to start it!
1. Chapter 1

As the Winchesters both slumber in the double bed, the peaceful quiet's suddenly interrupted by the ringing of the alarm clock, telling the boys that it's 7:00 a.m. As the sun begins to rise up from the horizon to signify that it's morning Sam's already awake, smiling at Dean and watching him as he sleeps soundly. _God I love to watch him sleep…he looks so handsome and peaceful, as though he hasn't a care in the world. I don't blame him either, he deserves to have some peace after what he's been and __is__ going through…first his guilt over the death of Dad and if that wasn't worse __my__ recent death and resurrection, thanks to the selfish deal he made with the Crossroads Demon. And to top all that, I've now become the embodiment of the Guardian of Creation known as Phoenix. I don't know how he can cope with such burdens but he tells me, all the time actually, that it's all part of the job of being a "big brother" and that's why I'll always love him, no matter what_,Sam ponders, lost in his thoughts as the sunlight peers in through the curtains.

"Could you _please_ not stare at me while I'm sleeping," Dean sighs softly, his eyes still closed, as Sam leans in, "I can't help it, you're so damn beautiful." Sam then softly kisses his soft lips before laying back on his pillow, staring at Dean's necklace as it rests nicely on his bare chest, "Beautiful or not, I need my sleep. Wake me in 3 hours…" Dean then turns onto his side and pulls the duvet over him. _Spoilsport! _Having enough of lying in bed Sam climbs out, giving a big stretch, before lumbering into the bathroom to have a nice, long shower. Slowly stripping off his vest and boxers he turns the shower on, checking every few seconds until it's nice and hot before climbing in. As the hot water gently soothes his face, he runs his fingers through his hair before flicking it. _Hmmm, this feels so good!_ Just then a hand's gently placed on his abs and he knows straight the way that it belongs to Dean. Sam turns to face him, smiling through his perfect white teeth, "What are you doing? I thought the beautiful needed to sleep?"

Dean, too tired to deal with Sam's jokes, picks up the shampoo and answers in his usual manner, "Occasionally but they also need to wash and seeing as you're in the shower, I thought I might as well join you."

He squirts the shampoo into his palm and lathers it together before massaging it softly into Sam's hair, making sure that every inch of it's covered. He then takes off the detachable shower head from its holster and places it over Sam's head, watching him as he combs his fingers through his hair and the shampoo sliding down his wet body.

"Erm, this feels real _good_!" Sam murmurs.

"Well, I'd be worried if it didn't."

Once the shampoo's out of Sam's hair, Dean puts the shower head back in its holster and picks up the shower gel. Lathering it into his hands he starts to rub it over Sam's manly chest, nipples and arms, all the while giving Sam one of his handsome smiles. He rubs even lower, round his abs, before noticing that his little brother's getting bigger downstairs. Grinning Dean wraps his hand round it and massages it in a rhythmic pace, making sure it pleasures Sam just how he likes it. Sam arches his head back, his eyes closed, gasping and licking his lips as Dean continues, "Yeah, you like it like that, don't cha Sammy!"

Trying to answer but finding it hard as he nears his climax Sam asks steadily, "Aren't you...supposed to call...Missouri?"

Dean stops and smiles, "Oh yeah, that's a point." He washes the lather from his hands, steps out of the shower and wraps a towel round his slender waist, "Don't finish without me."

Leaving him in the shower Dean ambles to his cell, flips it and places it to his ear before dialling in Missouri's number from their Dad's journal. It rings a couple of times before a voice answers it, "_Hello Dean, how's Sammy holdin' up_?" Missouri asks, her telepathic mind obviously as sharp as ever.

"Oh, I guess Bobby's told you about our "current situation". He's doing good Missouri but that thing inside him's starting to take its toll on him. Listen, we were wonderin' if --." He's suddenly interrupted by her pleasant voice, "_Don't say anymore sugah, my answer is yes.__ I'd do anything for you sweet boys. Just pick me up whenever you're ready_."

"Thank you ever so much Missouri. Be seeing you."

"_And tell Sammy I said hello, alright sugah_?"

"Yeah...sure...bye."

Flipping the cell back, Dean can't help but feel uneasy as he begins to wonder if his plan's really a good idea…

* * *

Back at the secluded mansion Dantalion's assembling a few of his demon followers as the next phase of his plan's about to commence…

"**_Phase One of my plan's nearly total fruition…Sam Winchester has embraced the Phoenix and is steadily weakening to its awesome power every waking second. As so, we shall leave him for the time being and concentrate on Phase Two: acquiring the Crystal Eye_**."

Euryale looks at the others, obvious to everyone that she hasn't heard of such a thing, "_**The Cryssstal Eye, Dantalion**_?"

"**_The Crystal Eye, my beautiful gorgon, is a diamond the size of a fist possessing tremendous powers. It supposedly gives its wielder the ability to see into other dimensions and, if harnessed, can also give them the power to open and traverse through them_**."

Div-e Sepid huffs in his usual grumpy manner, "**_Humph! So why didn't we go find this crystal in the first place instead of empowering that wretched human with the Phoenix? Why not use the crystal's power_**?"

Dantalion stands from his "throne", his arms up by his side as though about to deliver a big speech, "**_My dear Div-e Sepid, if you'd let me finish I would've told you that in order to use the Crystal's power, you must be a God and seeing as none of us are, the Crystal would be useless to us. That's why I empowered that "wretched human" as you so put it_**."

He then walks to the window and opens its curtains allowing the sunlight to enter slightly, illuminating part of the room with its brilliance.

"**_So? Where is this marvellous Crystal_**?" Div-e Sepid asks impatiently, huffing again.

Still looking out of the window Dantalion answers his question, "**_Can you believe it's being auctioned off in Los Angeles tonight at a remote, highly secured location. And to believe these "humans" don't even realize its true potential_**."

Turning to face the demons again Dantalion points to a selected few, "**_Div-e Sepid, you shall take Euryale and Pruflas and retrieve the Crystal by any means necessary_**." The three demons bow their heads and begin to leave the room before Dantalion calls to them, "**_And don't worry about Sam, he shall prove himself to us in due time_**."

Closing the door behind them Dantalion's left alone in the room as he sits back on his throne, producing a smile which shows off his white fanged teeth, "**_Oh yes Sam, you will prove yourself to me_**..."


	2. Chapter 2

Back at the motel room it's a little after 9 o'clock and Sam's just used his Phoenix powers to teleport Missouri from her house in Lawrence, Kansas to Seattle, Washington. Her face's a picture; both shocked and amazed at Sam's incredible feat. Finally she speaks after an eerie silence, "How long have you had this "entity" inside of you Sammy?"

Sam, who's now sitting next to Dean on the double bed, shrugs, "I don't know...a few days at the most?"

Missouri sits opposite them on the large, fluffy sofa, shaking her head, "I haven't even reached inside your head yet and I have a bad feeling about it. You say you have no recollection of what happened? Who's involved and why?"

Dean smirks, "That's why you're here Missouri, to hopefully gives us some needed light on the situation."

Missouri leans back on the soft sofa, hand over her mouth, as she takes a few moments to decide what needs to be done. The Winchesters look at one another, wondering amongst themselves if she'll help them out or not. Sitting back up Missouri has made her decision, "Alright boys...as you both already know, I use my psychic abilities to sense the presence of spirits but rarely do I ever use them to read minds. I'm sensing this "Phoenix" is a truly powerful being and having myself look inside its mind might cause it to lash out unpredictably but maybe I might be able to, at least, gather some information about why it's inhabiting your body, Sammy."

Dean, now concerned, speaks up, "Look Missouri, you don't have to do this if you don't want to. We don't want to risk it if it means taking your life."

Missouri smiles, comforting the Winchester boys, "You know Dean, I would gladly sacrifice my life in a heartbeat for you boys if it meant it did some good in your quest to rid this Earth of its evil."

"Thank you so much Missouri," Sam says comfortably, as she pats the space beside her on the fluffy sofa, "Alright, shall we get the show started or what?"

Smiling at her unbreakable optimism, Sam walks over to her and sits down. Looking at the boys back and forth she replies in her usual soft tone of voice, "Now for this to work properly, I need total silence from the both of you. No talking, no nothing."

Her focus then returns to Sam, "Now I need for you to clear your mind Sammy. Try to empty it so you're left with the emptiness. From there I shall enter your mind and see what I can pry out."

Dean can only watch as Missouri raises both her hands to the sides of Sam's head as she begins her mind-reading. Sam closes his eyes, trying to keep his mind clear of everything. _She looks like someone out of a superhero comic doing it like that,_ Dean thinks as Missouri replies, "I heard that Dean. Please, you must remain quiet...that means your mind as well."

"Sorry, my bad."

Returning to her task she closes her eyes. A few moments later she opens them again but they're not hazel like they used to be. Instead they're pulsating white energy; this signifying that she's using her telepathy. Dean looks with astonishment; in his entire life he's never witnessed anything like this from Missouri. Sam's eyelids flicker as Missouri attempts to dig deeper into his mind...

Missouri's POV inside Sam's head: Images of Sam's past flash before her eyes as she continues to submerge; _the time when Dean appears at his dormitory doorstep, back when he was attending Stanford, to tell him that their father's missing. The horrifying image of his boyfriend, Jessie, held up against the ceiling before bursting into flame. Their encounters with the Wendigo, the Hookman, Bloody Mary, the Shtriga, the demon-possessed Meg, their missing father, John and the Yellow-Eyed Demon. Next she's shown the crash in which it left Sam and their dad badly wounded and Dean in a coma. After that their next encounters with their father's sacrifice to save Dean, a Hindu demon named Rakshasa, the vampire hunter Gordon, a fellow psychic named Ava, a werewolf named Mason (Madison in the TV series) who Sam fell for and had to kill, Agent Henrickson, the Yellow-Eyed Demon's "special children" and Sam's own untimely death. After that she sees the demons resembling the "Seven Deadly Sins", the demon Ruby who fights for the good side and guides Sam, the thief Bela Talbot and their luck with a rabbit's foot, Sam ruthlessly killing the Crossroads Demon, Dean killing the vampire-turned Gordon, their fight against a couple who are really Pagan gods and their first __real__ Christmas together since all this started, their encounter with a coven of witches, Sam reliving the same day over and over again leading him to continually deal with Dean's death, the Trickster and recently their time in Colorado in which Sam, Dean, Agent Henrickson and Ruby fight off a band of demons with a powerful new leader who wants Sam dead. _Her searchings go blank and a few seconds later, she finds that she's reached what she's been searching for. _Images of horrific-looking demons are surrounding a sleeping Sam as two of them incant a spell that causes him to be possessed by the Phoenix. _Instead of continuing any further, Missouri attempts to further search into the mind of the lead demon, who she now knows as Dantalion. Entering his mind, she can see his every thoughts; his recent attempts of forcing Sam into using more of the Phoenix so he's easily manipulated and his plans to steal and use the Crystal Eye's powers...she's then stopped by a blinding flash which causes her to lose her telepathic link with Dantalion and forces her back into the real world.

Sam awakens from Missouri's mind-reading but she, on the other head, cries out and jerks her head back vehemently. Dean runs to her side while Sam tries to calm her by shouting her name and holding her by the arms. Then, as though switched off like a light, she stops and falls back onto the arm of the sofa, unconscious.

"Missouri? Missouri! God, I knew this was a bad idea!" Dean cries, looking frantically at her seemingly lifeless body. Motioning him away from her side, Sam attempts to revive her from unconsciousness with the help of the Phoenix.

"Stand back Dean. I'm going to try and revive her. I sense she hasn't got a lot of time."

Stepping back Dean can only watch as Sam places his hands on her arms and starts to radiate fire. It surrounds him as he proceeds on reviving Missouri, his eyes glowing, the Phoenix symbol illuminating over his left eye. Energy's flowing from him into Missouri until she's radiating herself. A few seconds later her eyes shoot open and she breathes in heavily, coughing at the same time. Sam reverts to normal as Dean kneels to her side again.

"Missouri? Jesus H Christ, are you okay? You really scared the crap outta me!"

Missouri places her soft hand on his shoulder and smiles, "Don't worry about me sweetie. You may not believe it but I've been through worse."

Sitting up she turns her attention to Sam, who's gasping for breath himself, "It's not me you should be worried about. Are you okay sugah?" Her question obviously pointed at him who smiles unsteadily, "I'm fine. Just getting use to the effects afterwards. I'll be fine."

"So, what did you find Missouri? Anything that can help us? Anything at all?" Dean asks, concerned for the both of them as he looks back and forth.

Missouri takes in a deep breath before answering Dean, "From what I gathered from his unconsciousness, you're dealing with a group of demons who call themselves "The Hellfire Club". I couldn't quite catch their names but the one that stood out the most calls himself Dantalion."

Sam, a hand massaging the side of his head, interrupts her, "Dantalion? He's one of the Great Dukes of Hell, master of vast telepathic abilities but from what I've read, sorcery's not his forte, which was what they obviously used to plant the Phoenix in me."

"I can answer that for you Sammy," Missouri continues, "While I was in his mind I sensed that one of his followers' a powerful sorcerer and used his magicks along with Dantalion's telepathy to hold the Phoenix within you."

Dean stands up, walking back to the bed before turning back and placing his hands on his hips, "Well that explains who's doing this to you, a band of evil-ass demons who I'm gonna love killing once I get my hands on them!" He punches his clenched fist into his open palm, gesturing a "Let's kicks some ass", "But what do they want with Sammy?"

Missouri's face frowns as she begins to explain that part, "That's what worries me Dean. When I entered his mind, the little time I had left before he blacked me out was enough to understand what all this is leading to..." She pauses, looking back at Sam who's staring back at her as though he knows exactly what she's about to say, "The reason why they implanted the Phoenix into Sam was because he has the matchless ability to bond with it. I don't know why but they somehow share a link with each other. However, once Sam has embraced enough of the Phoenix, Dantalion plans to coerce him into using its powers to unlock the secrets of a mystical jewel called the Crystal Eye."

"The Crystal Eye? What's that when she's at home?" Dean asks, his face showing that he's never heard of such a thing.

"It supposedly holds tremendous power that, when harnessed, will allow its wielder to see into other dimensions and even open them but I thought that was only a myth." Sam explains as he ambles his way to the window, leaning against it with his arm.

"So why does he need you Sammy? If he's so high and mighty, why can't he harness it?" Dean inquires as Sam answers him, his head still staring out the window, "Because only a god can unlock its power."

Dean then figures it out for himself, "And that's why they...god-damn it!"

There's a eerie, long silence as the trio reside amongst themselves as they try to take it all in. After a while Sam's the one to break the silence, turning away from the window to face them, "So what's our plan of action Dean? What are we supposed to do?"

Dean, elbows on his knees and his fists over his mouth, looks up to him, "I don't know Sammy. I'm really stumped this time..."

Someone knocks the motel door twice before letting themselves in. Looking to see who it is, Sam and Dean's faces light up with surprise when they realise who it is. Standing there (wearing a black flower t-shirt underneath a denim jacket, a blue mid-wash denim mini-skirt and tanned leather, knee-high, high-heel boots) with her arms crossed is Ruby, the demon who helps them out from time to time.

"Maybe I can help you out your little predicament." She says cheekily with a smile. Dean's not pleased as he stands up to face her more abruptly, "Oh hell no! The last time you wanted to help you wanted to cut out a virgin girl's heart!"

Ruby takes no shit and angrily responds, "Yeah and because you didn't take that offer, look what happened! All those people we saved were obliterated by Lilith!"

Dean moves as though ready to punch her lights out for being right but he forces himself not to and sits down on the edge of the bed, his face in his hands. Sam trying to lighten the mood eyeing Ruby's clothes, "So, what's that all about?"  
"Oh these...well I thought a little change won't hurt and seeing as this body's got nice legs, I thought I might show them off."

Dean coughs which Sam interprets means to stop with the pleasantries and ask what she wants, "(coughs) So Ruby, how are you going to help us out?"

Placing her hands on hips, Ruby smiles at Sam, "When I heard that you were endowed with the Phoenix, I wasn't surprised. With all that psychic potential inside you, it was only a matter of time until someone wanted to use it against you."

Sitting on the dresser next to the bed Ruby continues, "You all already know that Dantalion plans to use Sam into unlocking the Crystal but what you don't know, and this is going the bad part for all us goody-two-shoes, is that he also plans to open a gateway to Hell and unleash his legions of Demons into the world, causing world obliteration."

Dean looks at her reassuringly, "And how do you know about his evil master plan?"

Ruby, obviously knowing where he's getting at, replies with a grin, "You have your resources and I have mine."

Dean shakes his head, "No way. How do we know if this bit-, Ruby, is telling the truth Sammy?"

"She is Dean. I can see it in her mind. I hate to admit it but even though she's a demon, she lies with the side of good." Missouri replies from out of nowhere, the two boys looking at her.

"Listen to the woman Dean. She knows what she's talking about."

Looking at Missouri and Sam, Ruby speaks out to them, "Can I have a moment with Dean? I need to speak to him alone before we go any further."

Missouri speaks out, "I need to get home anyway. I have dinner in the oven and if I leave it too long, I know it's going to get burned."

"Well, see you Missouri. Thank you so much. You know I much we appreciate your help." Dean replies softly as they hug each other farewell.

"Oh Dean, stop it. You're gonna make me blush." She smiles as she lets go of him.

Sam looks to Dean before teleporting her back home in a flash. Once they disappear, Ruby reverts her attention back to Dean who seems to be ready to fight. She smirks, knowing that this is the only way to get through to him, "Trust me Dean, you don't want to pick a fight with me."

He charges at her swinging with a left straight for her face. Ruby leans back successfully dodging it before grabbing his wrist and twisting it with a crack. Dean winces and fills the force of her foot as she axe-kicks him in the face, sending him backwards onto the floor. Before he can get up Ruby sits on him and pins his arms to the floor, all the while resisting his attempts at getting her off him.

"Listen to me Dean because I'm only going to say this once. Dantalion will use Sam to unlock the Crystal, it's inevitable. You can't stop it, no-one can!"

Suddenly Dean manages to kick her in the back of the head, sending her rolling forwards while he clambers to his feet, "Well I can sure as Hell try! I'm not going to let my baby brother be used as a puppet in bringing on the end of the world!"

Lunging at each other again they both embark in hitting each other with lefts and rights, knees and kicks until Ruby gains the upper hand and flips him over her shoulder and grabs him by the throat, intending to make him listen, "Then help me you stubborn ass! If we can use Sam to get to the Crystal before they do, I can use what knowledge of magic's needed to send it far from anyone's reach!"

Dean starts to cough, gesturing with his hands to ease up on his throat. Ruby complies, backing off as Dean caress his neck before standing up again. Their faces are bruised and their lips are bleeding as Dean comes to his senses, "Alright...alright but no cutting out hearts or whatever you witches do to get the job done, ya hear?"

"It won't come to that. I can at least promise you that but if we're going to do this, we're going to need more of us to survive. Any ideas?"

Dean looks to his cell and picks it up, "I'll phone Bobby. Tell him what's going on and to gather as many hunters he can find. I'm guessing you already know where to find the Crystal?"

Ruby smirks at Dean, "Of course. It seems we've finally come to a decision we both agree on. Didn't think I see that coming!"

Just then Sam returns from the journey and looks at the two. He notices their bruised faces and bloody lips and asks, "Is everything okay? It looks to me like you did more than just talk."

Dean looks up at him and gives him his smile, "Well we needed to work out some stuff and in doing so work out a plan as well."

Sam turns to Ruby who nods to say that he's right, "Come on Sam, let's go for a walk. I'll explain it all to you...Dean needs a little time to recuperate anyway..."


	3. Chapter 3

Tonight's the night; the humans against the demons over a crystal that, in the wrong hands, will be apocalyptic for the entire planet and maybe the universe.

In the suburban area of Los Angeles, away from the bright lights, the noise and the traffic, a remote manor stands in the middle of a clearing, surrounded by forest. The time has come for the 3 demons; Div-e Sepid, Euryale and Pruflas to retrieve the Crystal Eye and bring new order to the world. Using his limitless black magic, Div-e appears in a burst of blue flame alongside the other two demons.

Euryale, the scaly-skinned demon with yellow eyes, curses for having to teleport as she hates it so, "**_Hell, I hate teleporting! It messsesss up my beautiful hair_**!"

Div-e looks at her menacingly, his eyes narrowed, "**_Would you quit your whining before I rip out that sharp tongue of yours_**!"

Euryale glares back at him with killer instinct, "**_I like to sssee you try, sssorcerer_**!"

Pruflas comes in between the two of them, arms out to his side to stop them from commencing, "**_Okay you two, break it up. We're here to retrieve the Crystal Eye and, hopefully, kill anyone who gets in our way. Not beat each other to death_**."

Div-e nods, "**_You're quite right, Pruflas. It'd be a waste of breath to use my skills on her anyway_**." He proudly walks down the long, cobbled driveway as Euryale hisses at his remark.

As the trio of demons near the manor, three security guards step out of the booth, looking at them as though trying to figure out who or what the hell they are, "I'm sorry you three but you're trespassing on private property. Besides if you looking for fancy dress parties, you need to turn around and head back to the city." One of them shouts, readying himself if he needs to acquire his gun.

"**_We will just be but a minute and then we'll be gone. No-one needs to get hurt_**," Div-e gestures with a hand.

The three guards now arm themselves, their guns out in front of them, as the same guard pursues on getting them to leave, "Listen to me freak-a-zoid! You need to stop, turn around and head back the way you came or else we WILL use force!"

Div-e laughs hoarsely, looking to the others as they grin and laugh in unison. The security guards don't know what to make of it and so the leader shoots a bullet in the air, in an attempt to scare them off, "I'm warning you! This is your last chance! We WILL take you down if necessary!"

Div-e looks to Euryale, her face eager for blood, as he gives her an order, "**_Euryale, can you show them how we deal with threats_**?!"

"**_Gladly_**." As those words pass her fanged teeth, Euryale leaps with a single bound to the middle of the group. Using her martial-art expertise; she karate-chops one right in the throat, causing him to breathe difficultly before flipping back onto her hands and smacking her bare feet against another guard's face, sending him hurtling to the floor. Whilst the guy's still on the floor she back-flips over him, her feet landing beside his head and swiftly breaks his neck within seconds. The guard who hasn't attacked yet aims his gun at her and gets ready to shoot when her long hair forms a protective bubble all around her. The guy fires but it's like firing at an impenetrable substance, the bullets simply drop to the floor as though they have no impact force. When he's done firing, he stares blankly as the hair reverts back to its original place and she smiles maliciously back at him, "**_My turn_**."

Using her hair again Euryale grabs the guard before he can reload and lifts him as far up as her hair can go. Leaving him up their for a few seconds, she swings her head to the left, sending the guard soaring fast through the air until he crashes through the security booth's window, killing him instantly. With the choking guard left she walks casually up to him, her hair back in place, he tries to fight her off with a few lefts and rights. Her enhance speed and reflexes however, make him an easy target as she breaks both his wrists with ease, grabs him by the shoulders, arches her head back, revealing two fangs, before biting down on his neck. Within an few seconds, she has released her venom into his blood and it will be only a matter of time before he slumps down dead. Euryale, wiping her mouth with her hand, steps back and admires her handy work. The guard stands still for a minute but then it starts; he begins to shake horrendously, foaming at the mouth and his eyes tearing blood. Div-e and Pruflas laugh to each other as they watch her work of art with amazement. The venom has reached its totality and the guard stops shaking and falls down dead, the blood and foam dripping onto the grass.

"**_Very well done Euryale. I -_** ." Div-e's interrupted by the sudden noise of pounding footsteps as more guards appear from within the manor, armed to the teeth.

Pruflas steps forward, "**_I think I know how to handle this situation without us lifting a finger_**."

"**_Be my guest Pruflas. I haven't had the pleasure of seeing what you can do_**."

Stepping up to the podium, as it were, Pruflas stands amongst the horde of guards all ready to shoot the trespassers on sight when his eyes start to illuminate bright gold light. The guards can do nothing but stare as the light gets more intense. Pruflas grins menacingly as his powers cause the guards to become mindless zombies, standing still as though waiting for his next command. Revolving round to face his fellow demons, Pruflas takes a bow, "**_So what do you think? A small human army at my command_**!"

Div-e claps his clawed hands, "**_Very good. You both have proven yourselves very nicely_**." Looking towards the manor, Div-e gestures, "**_Shall we proceed in collecting the Crystal. Time grows short and those Winchesters will inevitably arrive to spoil our fun_**."

Euryale leads the way, followed by the other two, as they pass through the zombified humans, their eyes glowing like Pruflas' when he used his powers.


	4. Chapter 4

Upon entering the main hall where the Crystal Eye's going to be auctioned, Div-e isn't surprised when he sees Sam, Dean, Ruby, Bobby, Ellen, Tamara and several other hunters waiting for them. The place had obviously been emptied as there were no screaming auctioneers looking at them in terror and trying to get out.

"_**Well this is a damned disappointment...where are the screams? The mayhem? The blood and violence**_?" Div-e moves a couple of steps forward, his arms out in front of him as though he was acting in a play.

Dean, also stepping forward from the group, swings his two-barrelled shotgun to rest it on his shoulder before he gives the demon his trademark smirk, "Oh don't worry freak show. You'll be getting plenty of your blood and violence, it just won't be coming from any of us."

Div-e laughs, looking to his fellow demons as they join in, at Dean's attempt of intimidation, "_**Tut, tut, Dean. Do you really think your band of misfit hunters can stop a powerful sorcerer, a gorgon and an empath? Really Dean you should be more wise**_..." He gives him his evil smile, one that could turn you to stone as he continues to talk, "_**You know I could take the crystal within a moment's breath but I think taking it by brute force is much more satisfying**_!"

Ruby's next to step forward, wielding her magical dagger in the palm of her hand as though she's about ready to fight, "Then what are you waiting for, oh powerful sorcerer? Gives us the best you got!" She then flips the dagger a couple of times between each hand to show that she means business with a capital **B**. Crossing his arms over his large chest Div-e turns his head so it's facing Euryale but only enough so he's not turning on his feet before he gives her a command, "_**Euryale, would take care of this traitor who calls herself a demon? We know that you two have somewhat of a "history" together**_."

Euryale, her scaly face filling with blood-lust and eyes gleaming yellow, shows off her fangs and hisses, "_**With pleasssure**_!"

With that Euryale somersaults fast into the centre of the room before swerving into a defensive position. Ruby, looking back to the Winchesters, replies in her usual tone, "It's all right boys, I've got this scaly bitch!" She then, with her dagger in hand, handsprings forward a couple of times before landing in a crouch, ready for Euryale's attack.

"It's been a while Euryale, I can see that you're still as ugly as you were back when I beat the living crap out of you all those years ago!"

Euryale spits at her, "_**I wasss but a fool back then but now I've adapted to my new body and powersss and **__**I**__** shall be the victor when I stab you through the heart with your own dagger**_!"

That's it the fight's on: Ruby rolls in from her crouch and immediately goes in with a slash of her dagger but Euryale swiftly evades it, arching her back into a crab before kicking into a back walkover, knocking the dagger from Ruby's hand with her foot. As she stands from her gymnastic feat, Euryale catches the dagger in her palm and waves it triumphantly, "_**Now I'm going to ssstick you with it**_!"

The long-haired gorgon runs at Ruby slashing diagonally left and right but the blonde-haired demon evades it just as swiftly and catches Euryale's fortified hand at the wrist with both hands. She then smiles proudly before head-butting Euryale square on the nose, forcing her to double back and arch her head back in pain, "_**You filthy ssskank! You'll pay for that**_!"

While the two demons dish it out in the background, Div-e turns his focus on Pruflas, "P_**ruflas, would you take care of the others for me. I want the Winchesters all to myself and I don't want any distractions**_."

"_**As you wish Div-e**_," Pruflas complies, his eyes glowing yellow again as he bombards Bobby's, Ellen's, Tamara's and the others' minds with his empathic abilities.

"Argh! Ellen! Tamara! Everybody! We've got to fight it!" Bobby cries in pain as his mind feels like it's about to explode. Ellen and Tamara are already on their knees, unarmed and pressing their hands against their ears as though it might do them some good. Pruflas smiles at his handy work as he then chooses to unearth emotions that they've kept bottled up inside like anger, sadness and fear. The emotion that Bobby locked up deep inside him is anger; the fact that he had to kill his possessed wife because, at the time, he didn't have the supernatural knowledge to deal with it then. For both Ellen and Tamara, it's sadness; having both lost husbands who they loved with all of their being in the case of a hunt, as they cry uncontrollably.

Whilst that's happening, it's down to just Sam and Dean against one of the most powerful demon sorcerers. Div-e lifts his arms out in front of him and taunts them into attacking him, "_**Ooh, this is going to be fun**_!" He grins through his white, fanged teeth as Dean has had enough of looking at his ugly mug, "Prepare to die!"

Lifting the double-barrelled shotgun out in front of him Dean fires once, but Div-e has projected a telekinetic shield around him, protect him from any harm. Dean fires again but to no avail as Div-e telekinetically grasps the shotgun from his hands and crushes it with a gesture of his fist. Clenching his teeth Dean whips out a brand new pair of sai from their ankle holsters and flips them in his hands, crying out to Sam who watches from the sidelines, "Do it now Sammy!"

With his command Sam's eyes glow orangey-yellow as he envelops himself in the fiery corona of the Phoenix. A stream of vast psychic energy shrouds itself around Div-e as Phoenix attempts to disable his usual of his magic by sheer force of its immense will. As Phoenix needs to be in constant concentration, it's all up to Dean to stop the sorcerer. Div-e gestures a hand as he tries a spell but to his amazement, nothing happens.

"_**No matter, you may have disabled my magic but I'm still an **__**excellent fighter, as you shall soon see**_..."

Div-e roars a thunderous battle-cry before charging towards Dean vigorously. With his sai in his hands, Dean moves into a defensive position and waits for the charging demon to attack. Div-e swings his leg into a roundhouse kick but Dean manages to duck it and plunges one of his sais into Div-e's side. He whelps in pain as he punches him away, Dean landing with a hard thud yet still holding the sai he stabbed him with, "I told you...you'll be the one...screaming!" Dean pants, climbing to his feet before rotating the sai around until they are both facing backwards and his index fingers are aligned with the handles. Taunting Div-e, he growls through his fanged teeth, as he once again charges at the awaiting Dean. He blocks Div-e's lefts and rights before retaliating with a few blows to his abdomen with the knuckle end of the sai. Div-e winces but recovers quickly, grabbing both Dean's wrists as he slashes with his sai. Twisting his wrists Dean lets go of his weapons before Div-e boots him hard against the floor. Picking up the sai Div-e throws them so hard against the nearby wall that they seem to embed themselves deep within it.

Dean grabs hold of his chest where Div-e booted him and immediately coughs up a little blood. Sam, watching from behind the eyes of the Phoenix, reverts back to normal but Dean gestures him not to, "No Sammy! Stay back! You must keep doing what you're doing if we hope to finish them!"  
Sam hated that he couldn't run to his brother's side to help but he knew that he's right. This is the only thing that might stop the demons from achieving their goal for world elimination.

Div-e laughs yet again through his fanged teeth, "_**Ha, ha, ha! You know, you humans amuse me. When you're inches away from death, you believe you have this last glimmer of hope, a "knight in shining armour", if you will, that will come and save you**_." His laughing smile turns into a malicious scorn, "**_Well I'm here to tell you that no-one's coming. Not Ruby_**..."

Dean shifts onto his side to see that Ruby's losing her fight against Euryale as the scaly gorgon envelops her with mass amounts of hair before ascending her high into the air, in an attempt to suffocate the very life out of her.

"..._**Not your fellow hunters**_..."

Dean looks towards Bobby, Ellen, Tamara and the others to see them either sobbing hysterically in sadness, screaming and shaking with fear or crying out in anger.

"..._**and certainly not your precious "Sammy"**_..."

Dean's heart seems to stop dead in its tracks when Div-e utters those words. He didn't want to see what they'd done to Sammy. _His Sammy_. But curiosity, like in most situations like this, gets the better of him and he slowly revolves to face his little brother; only this time his eyes are pure red and grinning at him with such intensity...


	5. Chapter 5

"_**Hello Dean...at last we finally meet**_." The red-eyed Sam replies, yet his voice's different; very low and hoarse.

Sitting up, still clenching onto his chest, Dean looks at "Sam" and asks up front, "And who might you be? Are you the Phoenix?"

Evil Sam laughs hoarsely before answering Dean's question, "_**No my dear Dean...I'm Dantalion, the one responsible for embodying Sam with the Phoenix in the first place. You see, like Ruby said, with so much psychic potential within him I just couldn't pass the chance. And now with the Crystal Eye in my possession I shall unlock its secrets and use it to open a portal to Hell, unleashing legions of demons into this world**_!"

As Dantalion/Sam walks to the centre stage, Div-e holds Dean inside a magical force-field, making sure he doesn't try anything he might regret later. Stopping so he's literally the centre of attention, Dantalion/Sam picks out the Crystal from his back pocket and lifts up into the air as he attempts to unlock its full potential. His red eyes darken, now full with fire, as he channels the Phoenix's powers from himself and into the Crystal Eye. He begins to chant some ancient dialect that Dean's never heard before and can only watch as the Crystal Eye shines brightly like a shining star. He and the other onlookers turn away as the Crystal flashes before reverting back to normal.

"_**Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! It's done! I've unlocked the power of the Crystal! Now nothing can stop me from completing my plan**_!"

From the background a voice echoes into his direction, "_**That's where you're wrong Dantalion**_!" The voice came from Div-e, who has just flung Dean into Ruby, causing them to fall amongst each other and for Euryale to double back into the wall behind her. In quick succession, Div-e summons the Crystal from out of Dantalion/Sam's hands and holds him in another magical force-field.

"_**It seems that I'm running the show now and you have no power to stop me**_!"

Dantalion/Sam's face looks at Div-e in total bewilderment, "_**Div-e? What do you think you are doing? You dare betray me**_?"

"_**Oh save it for your trip back to Hell**_!" And with that Div-e blasts him with such a powerful energy blast that it reduces Sam's body to ash.

Dean can't believe what's just happened. Div-e's just obliterated his little brother into ashes. Tears begin to form as they drip down his cheeks before he lets out a god-awful cry...

"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!"

"_**You see Dean, there's no knight in shining armour to the rescue**_! _**Now watch as I, Div-e Sepid, become ruler of the entire universe**_!"

Euryale and Pruflas gather next to each other, causing him to lose his focus on the hunters as they revert back to their normal selves. Bobby, Ellen and Tamara rush to Dean's side, watching as he stares into nothingness.

"Dean? Dean, can ya hear me lad?" Bobby asks, shaking him by the shoulders.

Dean doesn't moves, doesn't even look up at his friends as he utters the words, "It's Sammy Bobby...he's dead...turned into ash right in front of me...and I couldn't do a thing to save him..."

Before his friends can join his sorrow, the ashes burst into immense flame as Sam's voice in unison with the Phoenix speaks to his fellow friends, "**Do not despair! The Phoenix survives!**"

They all watch as the fiery corona of the Phoenix soars into the air and shines brightly like the birth of a new sun. They all shield themselves from its sheer radiance as it continues to shine.

"_**No! I destroyed you! Be gone from this world! I command it!**_" Div-e bellows as he discharges the power of the Crystal from his eyes and hands in the direction of the newly revived Phoenix. Yet the energy blasts can't penetrate the fiery corona that surrounds it.

"**Come my friends...I shall teleport you all to a safe distance, beyond the reach of Div-e's power!**" The Phoenix commands as it uses its wings to embrace them before flying into the sky, phasing itself through the ceiling. Euryale and Pruflas, meanwhile, flee from the scene as they run past the still-zombified guards who await outside.

"_**No-one is safe from my power**_!" Div-e bellows as he uses his powers to send an colossal force-wave that reverts the manor into rubble before ascending into the night sky, "_**I am one with the Crystal! The universe is mine to destroy!**_"

The Phoenix turns to face the empowered sorcerer, "**The Crystal Eye's power has destroyed you Div-e! The universe shall not shall your fate!**" And with that Phoenix, in a blaze of fire, teleports his friends to the only place he knows they'll be safe.

Appearing seconds later, they arrive at Missouri's who's already waiting on her porch, thanks to her psychic abilities. Sam reverts back to normal but collapses from the sheer stress of using too much of the Phoenix's powers. Dean, however, allows him to fall into his arms.

"Sammy? You're alive?"

Sam looks into the eyes of his big brother and can see that he has been crying, the tear stains still on his cheeks, "Yes, I am Dean," he gasps before they both embrace into each other's arms.

Ellen doesn't want to interrupt this joyous moment but there isn't much time, "Sammy, darlin', what about the Crystal Eye? Can you truly stop its power?"

Sam lets go of his embrace with Dean as the Phoenix takes over, "**We have learned of one way**...**huh**!" Sam then collapses again into Dean before carrying on, "...**If my body can take it**.** Sam was chosen for his empathic abilities. We have learned much from ****the orb, the living centre of the Crystal Eye. He felt its pain ****where I could not. I know now what must be done...if I am strong enough."**

Phoenix faces Dean and places a soft hand on his chiselled cheek before returning his glance to his friends, "**We must try to join with the matrix of the Crystal's energy field. My powers may be able to fix what Div-e has broken...**"

Dean stops him before he can say any more, grabbing his arm and spinning him round so he's facing him again, "But you could be trapped in there forever Sammy!"

Phoenix, knowing of Dean's undying love for Sam, places a soft hand on his shoulder, "**Don't try to stop us Dean. We're only doing what must be done, what any of you would do in my place**."

"I'm coming with you," Dean replies, clenching his fist.

"**You can't be a part of where I'm going**," Phoenix answers softly, as tears coming from Sam stream down his face.

"He knows Sammy but that don't make it easy to take," Bobby reacts softly, placing a hand on Sam's shoulder before he turns around and gives him a comforting bear hug, followed by Ellen, Tamara and Missouri.

"**Goodbye my friends, I love you all**..."

Sam then turns to face Dean one last time, placing his arms around his neck and pulling him into his soft, soothing lips which Dean returns passionately. All the others can do is watch in awe as the Winchesters both begin to float into the air, Phoenix surrounding them in its fiery corona before Sam gently lowers Dean down, "**Goodbye De**," Sam manages to say before letting go. He then flies into the air and disappears from sight, leaving Dean to collapse to his knees. He stares into the sky as his eyes begin to well up with tears...

Returning to face Div-e Phoenix can see that the Crystal Eye has transported him within it and is slowly sucking everything in as well. With its gigantic wings of cosmic fire, Phoenix embraces the Crystal Eye as its power envelops it with its fiery warmth, slowly healing it. From within Div-e can see what Phoenix's attempting to do and tries everything within his power to stop him at all coasts, "_**No! You cannot contain the power of the Crystal!**_" He blasts the Crystal's energy through his eyes but he fails to stop Phoenix as the healing process comes to a end. "_**You cannot! NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!**_"

Div-e cries echoes as he delves deep within the Crystal, unable to escape from its never-ending grip. In a massive flash of light and fire, the Crystal has finally been sealed as everything returns to normal...

Back at Missouri's place, Dean and everyone watch the sky as they too see the flash before it dies down...

"What does it all mean?" One of the hunters shouts from the background.

Dean continues to stare into the sky as he answers him with great concern, "It means Sammy's done it; the power of the Crystal Eye's been contained," Dean chokes at what he's about to say next, "But at what cost?"


	6. Chapter 6

At that moment a flash of blinding light and fire occurs in the sky as the hunters shield it with an arm as Sam's figure appears to them, still wrapped in the Phoenix's corona, "**Yes Dean, the Crystal has been sealed but the only way to guarantee that its power can never be released again is for me to take it out of the reach of any living being.**"

The eyes of his friends and loved ones, especially Bobby, Ellen and Tamara, being to well up with tears as if they know what he's about to do.

"**The Crystal cannot be destroyed...even in the heart of the Sun but there it and I will be safe.**"

Dean looks up at his Sammy to see that, even though his eyes are fiery with the power of the Phoenix, he notices that he's also crying, the tears slowly streaming down his cheeks. Sam looks back at Dean and says with a soft voice amplified by Phoenix, "**For this I am sorry Dean. I promised that I'd stay with you forever and never leave your side but fate has brought me to this decision**."

Through his tears Dean can only give him his trademark smirk, "I know Sammy and...I understand. It's on the job description of being a hunter...to do what's right for mankind...whatever the cost..." Dean couldn't help but cry into his hand as Missouri comforts him with her big arms.

"Goodbye De, I will always love you." Sam says as he ascends into the air.

Looking up from Missouri's embrace, Dean says softly, "Goodbye Sammy...my love."

As Phoenix passes through Earth's atmosphere into the coldness of space, its thoughts transcends for the others to hear it, "**The Crystal shall be buried forever!**" As it passes Venus and Mercury, the vast glare of the Sun radiates its warmth against the Phoenix, "**The light, huh! Oh Dean, if only you could see it!**" And with that, Phoenix plunges itself into it as the Sun welcomes it like a mother to her child...

Back on Earth as moments past, the Sun's beginning to set as Dean watches it disappear into the horizon. His eyes still tearing as all he can think about is Sam's sacrifice. From behind Bobby approaches, his arms crossed, as he attempts to comfort Dean which he knows probably isn't a good idea right now, "Do you know the legend of the Phoenix Dean."

Now looking at him Dean answers with such sadness in his voice, "I'm not interested in legends right now Bobby."

Standing next to him as he too stares into the sunset, he continues his talk of the Phoenix, "The Phoenix was a mythical bird, consumed by fire but always rose again from the ashes. Perhaps that's what the Phoenix represents...hope that never dies."

He turns back towards Missouri's house, placing his hand softly on Dean's shoulder, "Please...think about it Dean." He pats it once before heading back inside.

Dean doesn't move, doesn't stir as Bobby's words stick inside his mind. A moment later a single tear drips down his cheek as he softly replies, "Sammy..."

THE END

_This will continue in my next saga, "Sam is DARK PHOENIX!" so watch that in the very near future!_

_Thanks for your time and I hope you've enjoyed reading them as much as I've enjoyed writing them!_


End file.
